simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Simspedia:Głosowania
Oto uniwersalna strona do przeprowadzania głosować w sprawach Simspedii. Aby rozpocząć głosowanie wstaw prawidłowo wypełniony wzór w sekcję Aktualne głosowania. Podstawowy czas głosowanie wynosi 7 dni. Instrukcja ustawiania niestandardowych czasów głosowań zamieszczona jest w szablonie zegar. Głosować mogą tylko zarejestrowani, automatycznie zatwierdzeni użytkownicy. Dyskusja jest otwarta dla wszystkich. Głosy użytkowników niespełniających powyższych wymagań, a także głosy niepodpisane (tzn.: niezakończone czterema tyldami (~~~~) traktowane są jako nieważne. W głosowaniach na administratora mogą głosować tylko administratorzy, choć każdy może wypowiedzieć się w dyskusji głosowania. =Wzór= Temat Głosowania }} Napisz krótko o co chodzi. ~~~~ 20px|left Za: # ... 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: * ... =Aktualne głosowania= Przywracanie uprawnień administratora: Ciastkoo Użytkownik w przeszłości pełnił już bardzo dobrze funkcję administratora i biurokraty. Opuścił jednak tą wiki, a teraz postanowił powrócić. Według mnie uprawnienie administratora w pełni się należy. 14:12, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 14:12, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) # ... 20px|left Przeciw: # 21:34, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Powrót i od razu uprawnienia? Bez urazy dla nikogo, ale i tak jest już wielu adminów, a co za dużo, to nie zdrowo. # 22:23, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) Przez ciągły nacisk, niezbyt przyjemny, nie miałem czasu na znalezienie argumentów "za". Uważam, że zostanie adminem jedynie za powrót nie jest dobre. Jeżeli pobędziesz z nami trochę dłużej - nie ma sprawy, zagłosuję na tak. 20px|left Dyskusja: * Jeżeli 3 to jest dużo to ja nie wiem. Wg mnie mogłoby być 4 - 5 i to dużo nie jest. * Dobra, nie do końca o to mi chodziło - każde admiństwo musi być po coś, każdy admin powinien zostać nim z jakiegoś powodu - to, że kiedyś się było i się powróciło to nie jest powód, żeby od razu oddawać uprawnienia. 05:41, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) * To nie jest powód z mojej strony, jestem aktywny codzień, obecnie uaktualniam szablony i robię wiele poprawek, mamy też pewien temat na dyskusji i wszystkim się zajmuję. Jeżeli uważasz, że np. Piotr, który ma 50% postów ile powinien mieć powinien zostać adminem, no to cóż. Wydaje mi się, że uważasz, że nic nie robię. Oczywiście radzę sobie uświadomić, że w ciągu KILKU ostatnich dni mam ok. 85 edycji. Powód, że "byłem adminem" nie jest poprawnym uzasadnieniem mojej kandydatury, jednakże tzw. "doświadczenie" ma prawo być gratisem w moim CV. Mnie natomiast kompletna dziwota, że chciałaś zatrudnić np. Malinkę (bez urazy, że wytykam palcem), która "załapała się na wolne miejsce". Jeżeli mi dasz jakieś skomplikowane rzeczy, np. buszowanie w głębi technicznych spraw szablonów, które zrobiła - chylę czoła. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 13:59, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) PS. Po tym głosowaniu (lub przed, o ile można) należałoby zmienić uprawnienia osób, które mogą głosować na admina. Administratorzy tylko i wyłącznie, których jest trzech? To jakaś kpina, bo różnica w wynikach może np. wynosić tylko 1 głos. * Zacznę od ostatniego: więc, zbierze się kilku zbuntowanych użytkowników i wybierze sobie admina? Nie, w życiu. Po drugie: nie, nie ja wybrałam adminkę. Znowu mnie bezpodstawnie oskarżasz... Med i Wojtek sami zagłosowali na tak, ja się wahałam, ale nawet jakbym była na nie, to by nie miało sensu. A tak, niech się cieszy... Cała sytuacja wynikła z wojny Exejskiej. Twoją kandydaturę rozpatruję jako nowe głosowanie, a w moich oczach po prostu nie jest to potrzebne. Piotrek perfekcyjnie zna kody MediaWiki i szablony, robiąc bardzo dużo dla Simspedii. I zastanawia mnie, gdzie masz to 50% postów :/, z tego co wiem, jest inaczej. 22:20, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) * 695/1000 edycji, co jest nie tak? Dokładnie to 70%, cóż. No dobrze, skoro uważasz, że nie głosowałaś na tak, no to cóż (znowu), ale "mamy 1 wolne miejsce" raczej jest idiotyczne, ale rób jak uważasz. Skąd wiesz, że zna MediaWiki perfekcyjnie? Weszłaś mu do głowy? Przepraszam, że tak to brzydko napiszę, ale "piszę to co myślę, więc :D" Oczywiście ja cieszyć się nie mogę :) Nie mam nic do napisania w tej sprawie, w sumie mi na tym nie zależy, by być adminem, bo to Med wydała kandydaturę, jedynie sobie nie pozwolę, bym odpadł w eliminacjach tylko z powodu 1-głosowej różnicy. Dlatego robię sobie teraz prywatny strajk, by modzi czatu również mogli głosować na admina. Bo to tak samo jakby tylko posłowie mogli głosować na prezydenta :) A ja nie lobbuję za wszystkimi userami, a tylko modami czatu - oni jednak rozumku trochę mają. Potem nie miejcie do mnie pretensji. PS. Exe też bądź co bądź umie adminować, ale nic nie robi, dlatego zdjęto mu admina (nie tylko, ale też). Teraz mówisz, że Piotr zna perfekcyjnie MediaWiki i szablony, a jednak edycji ma tylko prawie 700. Specjalna:Licznik edycji/Ciastkoo - działań w MediaWiki mam więcej niż Medeline, więc co to za argument? To tak jakbyś porównywała Mieszka I i Chrobrego, mówiąc ten drugi umie to i to, dlatego ten pierwszy na nie, ale zapomniałaś, że ten pierwszy umie dokładnie to samo. Ubzdurałaś też sobie, że Cię nie lubię, ale to właśnie Ty sama teraz piszesz, że "Malinka niech się cieszy", a ja nie mogę, mimo tego ile korzyści dałaby takowa Malinka, a ile ja. Przypomniało mi się to, co pisałem kiedyś na czacie: Admin powinien dawać przykład, a nie być osobą, która korzysta z przykładów. Piotrek niestety jakoś przykładem nie świeci, dopiero co się uczy pod okiem najlepszych. Głosowanie może iść do archiwum (bo i tak mimo faktu tzw. czasu ankiety, nie ma tu nikt inny oprócz wyżej głosujących do gadania), tylko potem nie miejcie do mnie pretensji. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 12:23, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) * Widać, że w swoim popędzie do władzy nie liczą się dla Ciebie uczucia innych. Pisanie, że Piotrek nic nie robi, wspomniane mojego "adminowania". To nie jest miłe. Poza tym napisałeś, iż Piotrek się jeszcze uczy. Po pierwsze każdy dzień sprawia, że uczymy się czegoś nowego nawet na Simspedii. No i po drugie odniosłem wrażenie, że zasugerowałeś, że umiesz już wszystko.-- 14:05, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) * Nie chciałem się wtrącać do Waszej kłótni, ale widzę, że muszę. "Piotrek niestety jakoś przykładem nie świeci, dopiero co się uczy pod okiem najlepszych." - nie ma to jak obgadywać osoby, o których się nawet pojęcia nie ma. Odwiedź chociażby tą sekcję w dyskusji Sandy. ** Po 1.- jak napisała Malinka każdy dzień sprawia, że uczymy się czegoś nowego. ** Po 2. - tak się składa, że na MediaWiki, wikikodzie itp. znam się bardzo dobrze. ** Po 3. - nie obgaduj osób o których nie masz pojęcia! *To tyle ode mnie. 14:28, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) Okładki w artykułach o grach z serii The Sims Wejdźcie w artykuł The Sims i spójrzcie infobox. Co tam widać? Widać angielską okładkę gry. Zapytajmy się więc, dlaczego jest ona po angielsku, a nie po polsku. Otóż polska wersja jest dostępna, ale ma gorszą jakość. Dlatego pytanie do Was, co według Was jest ważniejsze - jakość okładki, nieważne w jakim języku, czy okładka troszkę gorsza jakością, ale po polsku? Pytanie brzmi: Czy jesteś za, aby wszystkie okładki gier na Simspedii były po polsku? [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] (so call me maybe) 15:23, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] (so call me maybe) 15:23, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) # 17:34, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) No pewnie, że jestem za :) # 15:35, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) # Ciaciek12 15:37, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) # Iksnyz C'mors 15:39, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) W końcu to polska wiki. :) # 15:40, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) Tyaa, jeszcze angielskich okładek nam tu brakowało. '-.-\/ Jestem za polskimi! # 15:44, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) # Kasia90 04:32, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) # 04:41, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) Oczywiście, jak najbardziej za. Karygodny błąd już został poprawiony. # KorneliaSmith 08:32, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) # 13:06, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) Też jestem za. 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: * ... Umożliwienie głosowaniu na administratora moderatorom czatu Z tego co widzę jak na razie nikt się za to nie bierze, dlatego to robię. Moderatorzy czatu jako użytkownicy, którzy nie są administratorami, ale jednak są na ileś lepsi od zwykłych użytkowników powinni mieć prawo do głosowania w tak ważnej sprawie, jak głosowanie na administratora. To właśnie od nich (głosowań) zależy przyszłość Simspedii i moderatorzy, którzy idiotami nie są, powinni mieć prawo również do głosu. Mamy tylko trzech administratorów, w związku z czym jeżeli będą 2 głosy np. na tak, a 1 na nie (lub odwrotnie) to różnica wynosi 1 głos! Zadajmy sobie pytanie, czy jeżeli posiadalibyśmy np. 8 głosów na tak i 7 głosów na nie, mielibyśmy do końca rozwikłany spór? Nie do końca, bo różnica to tylko 1 głos, a nie na przykład trzy lub dwa. Liczę na poparcie. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 12:30, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # # KorneliaSmith 12:52, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) # Iksnyz C'mors 13:18, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) # 15:21, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # 13:24, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) Moderator czatu!? To jakaś kpina! Nie, gdy ta posada jest rozdawana jak cukierki. Może jeszcze rollbackom dajmy. Według mnie znacznie lepiej by już było wprowadzić ograniczenia liczbowe, na przykład "Mogą głosować użytkownicy powyżej 1000 edycji z przynajmniej miesięcznym stażem". # W tej sprawie zgadzam się z Exe. To jakaś kpina. 20px|left Dyskusja: * Sądzę, że im więcej głosów tym lepiej, ponieważ tak to jest tak jak napisałeś "różnica wynosi jeden głos" czyli ten administrator, który zagłosuje ostatni to od niego należy ostateczna decyzja. KorneliaSmith 12:52, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) * Do Exe: Zawsze można zmienić właśnie na 'liczbę osób, którzy mają więcej niż 1000 edycji' - dla mnie nie ma problemu. Byleby nie było tak małej liczby 3 dotyczącej grona osób, które głosować mogą. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 13:29, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) =Zakończone głosowania= Kategoria:Głosowania Kategoria:Forum